


Stinger's Fall

by thewightknight



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how my husband predicts Jupiter Ascending 2 will open.  So this is all <b>his </b>fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stinger's Fall

Stinger was flying again. It’d taken longer to get his wings back than Caine, but then the pup had an advantage. He was dating royalty, after all.

He’d almost forgotten what it was like, to soar through the clouds. He crested through the billowing white, skimming along on top, chasing the setting sun. 

He had no warning, didn’t see the net exploding up from beneath him until it enveloped him. His wings snarled in the mesh and his arms were trapped in its folds. He fell down into the clouds, seeing lights now from the ship that had hidden in the haze as he tumbled past. He was yanked up short by the net’s tether, swinging back and forth in decreasing arcs under the vessel. The net began to vibrate, and he felt himself being drawn upwards in jerky motions. 

Bright lights shone in his face, blinding him, as he was drawn into the cargo hold. He didn’t need his eyes to know who would greet him, though.

“You should have remembered, Stinger,” a familiar, hated voice hissed. “You should have kept out of the skies. We told you what would happen if you flew again.”

He knew there was no escape, but he struggled anyways. They knew it was useless too. When he’d wore himself out, he was still enmeshed in the strands, wings pinned to his sides. He swayed between the lights, and a chuckle echoed throughout the hold. 

“Don’t worry. Caine will be joining you shortly.”

Stinger grinned. “I’m betting he gets you first.”

He heard the whine of weapons charging, and braced himself. The lights flared even brighter, and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this conversation we had coming back from the theater](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/112949965578/on-the-way-home-from-seeing-jupiter-ascending) after seeing the film together.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
